tommywestphallfandomcom-20200214-history
Morley
Morley is a fictional cigarette company seen as early as The Twilight Zone "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet". They have since appeared in one form or another in dozens of television series, films, and even video games. One of the more notable appearances of Morley cigarettes is in The X-Files, using a pack design which emulates the pack design of Marlboro. Etruscan horse Morley The Etruscan horse pack design from Psycho has been seen on... * Naked City "Tombstone for a Derelict" * Mission: Impossible "Operation 'Heart'" * Mannix "All Around the Money Tree" * Seinfeld "The Invitations" * Friends "The One Where Rachel Smokes" Red box Morley The red and white pack design popular from The X-Files but first seen on Beverly Hills, 90210 has been seen in the following television series. * Beverly Hills, 90210 "The Back Story" * The X-Files * Space: Above and Beyond "Ray Butts" * Buffy the Vampire Slayer "School Hard" * Nash Bridges "Power Play" * That '70s Show "Eric Gets Suspended" * Becker "Santa on Ice" * Malcolm in the Middle "Stock Car Races" * Special Unit 2 "The Grain" * ER "Beyond Repair" * Touched by an Angel "Song for My Father" * Jake 2.0 "Arms and the Girl" * Cold Case "The Plan" * Everybody Hates Chris "Everybody Hates Playboy" * Huff "Radio Silence" * Criminal Minds "North Mammon" * Prison Break "Bolshoi Booze" * Breaking Bad pilot * Medium "To Have and to Hold" * New Amsterdam "Love Hurts" * Reaper "The Devil and Sam Oliver" * Saving Grace "It's a Fierce, White-Hot, Mighty Love" * Sordid Lives: The Series "Pills, Poison and Penises" * Burn Notice "Scatter Point" and other episodes * Heroes "One of Us, One of Them" * Pushing Daisies "Bad Habits" * Californication "The Raw & the Cooked" * United States of Tara pilot * 24 "Day 8: 9:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m." * American Horror Story: Murder House "Birth" * Lost "LA X" * The Walking Dead "Save the Last One" * The Middle "The Map" * Shameless "I'll Light a Candle for You Every Day" * Justified "Riverbrook" * NCIS "Freedom" * Warehouse 13 "The Ones You Love" * Kingdom "Please Refrain from Crying" * Twin Peaks "Part 5" * Wisdom of the Crowd "Root Directory" Other pack designs * Killer Instinct "Game Over" has a pack that is red with a horizontal white stripe. * The L Word "Lap Dance" and "Lunar Cycle" has red box Morley cigarettes, but Morley is in all capital letters not title case like the other appearances. * The Strain "The Third Rail" has a pack that is white with vertical gold stripes. Just mentioned In Judging Amy "Can They Do That With Vegetables?", Morley is mentioned but not seen, no pack design is present. Not clearly seen There are times where a pack which looks like Morley, but the angle or distance of the shot makes it impossible to tell if the pack says Morley or not. * Weeds "The Brick Dance" * The Americans pilot * Up All Night "I Can't Quit You" has cigarettes but no sign of Morley. * Orange Is the New Black "Tall Men with Feelings" Not Morley In Frasier "Morning Becomes Entertainment", a pack of cigarettes that look like Morley's appeared, but brand was called Adlers. Not cigarettes In The Dick Van Dyke Show "Sally is a Girl", chocolate Morley cigarettes appeared. Category:Fictional companies